Layover
by jenny crum
Summary: Penelope is taking a leave of absence to take care of her grandma so what happens when her hotstuff pays her a surprise visit?, will she finally get the one thing she has always wanted, will she finally get her man?,
1. Chapter 1

Layover-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia was standing and looking out her living room window watching as the snow fell down on the ground, she crossed her arms and sighed as she remembered past Christmas's with her BAU family in Virginia. She was currently in California with her brothers as she was caring for her elderly grandmother.

She looked over her shoulder when her grandma said, "honey why don't you come over here and talk to me for a little while", she smiled as she walked over and sat down beside her. Her grandma Sarah said, "sweetheart why don't you tell me a little about him"?, she looked puzzled and said, "tell you about who grandma"?, she cupped her grandaughters face in her hands and said, "the man that has stolen your heart".

Penelope said, "grandma I've done something so stupid", Sarah laughed and said, "what have you done"?, she said, "I've fallen in love with my very best friend in the whole world". Sarah laid her head back against the chair and said, "why don't you tell me about him and the rest of your wonderful friends".

She sighed happily and said, "well grandma bossman is an awesome man, he is such a special person you would love him, you would really love all of my friends". Sarah said, "I don't doubt that at all Penelope, not at all", Penelope said, "Hotch aka bossman is married to Emily and they have two of the the sweetest kids in the world, Jack age 5 and Tina age 2".

Sarah said, "what about this Jayje you are talking about"?, she grinned and said, "she is my best female friend gran she is married to a wonderful man named Spencer Reid". She listened as Penelope talked about JJ and Reids to sons Henry and Eric, Henry was 4 and Eric was only a few months old when Penelope had left on leave to help take care of her grandma.

Penelope said, "and then my italian stallion known to the public as David Rossi is an amazing man, he is a wonderful writer", Sarah nodded her head and said, "I know, I've read a few of his books, he is very talented". Penelope nodded her head and said, "that he is gran, that he is and he happens to be married to hotstuffs mom Fran".

Sarah watched as Penelope beamed as she talked about what a great mom Fran was and she filled her grandma in on Dereks two sisters Sarah and Desiree who grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh I love his sisters name". Penelope laughed and said, "I love you gran", she patted Penelope on the top of the head and said, "I love you to baby".

After a few minutes Sarah said, "now that you've told me all about the rest of your team why don't you tell me about this hotstuff of yours", she once again started beaming as she told about Derek. She went on and on about how handsome he was and how he was so kind, loving, sweet and without a doubt the strongest man she had ever met".

She filled her grandma in on everything important that happened between them from the first time he called her by the wrong name up until she left to come to California. Sarah said, "you're right he does sound like an amazing man", she wiped away a tear and said, "oh he is grandma, he is one of the best men I have ever met in my life"

Penelope said, "I only want everybody to have a wonderful life gran because they all deserve to be happy", sarah said, "you deserve to be happy and have a husband and children". Penelope sighed as Sarah grinned and said, "one day you are going to make a great mother and who knows maybe you can marry this best friend of yours", she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't think so grandma, I'm soooooo not the type of woman my hotstuff goes for".

Sarah laughed and said, "just what kind of girls does he go for"?, she looked down at the ground and said, "beautiful, smart, loving, ya know the model type". Sarah said, "then you are his type because you are beautiful, smart and the most loving person", Penelope said, "you are a little biased aren't you gran"?, she nodded her head and said, "of course I am but that doesn't make it true".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks gran", Sarah yawned and said, "can you help me to bed sweetie, I'm tired and would like to nap for a while"?, she stood up and said, "sure grandma". After helping her grandma into the bed Penelope covered her up and kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you so much grandma".

Sarah grinned and said, "I love you to honey and who knows maybe, just maybe you will get the one thing you want most for Christmas", Penelope nodded her head and said, "maybe buttttt we'll talk about that later". Sarah nodded her head and said, "alright sweetie, later", Penelope then turned and headed toward the open bedroom door.

She walked down the stairs and into the living room and started to sit down in front of the fireplace when there was a knock at the door, she took a deep breath as she headed toward the door. She put her hand on the knob and opened the door and saw the face of the one and only Derek Morgan standing in front of her.

He smiled and said, "hi baby girl", before throwing his arms around her, he smelled her hair and jasmin scented body wash and said, "god how I've missed you". Penelopes heart raced as she wrapped her amrs tighter around the only man that had ever owned her heart, when they pulled apart she said, "what are you doing here, I thought you were spending Christmas with your family".

Derek said, "I was here working with a detective on a case and was getting ready to head to Chicago when my plane was delayed, it seems that we have a 24 hour layover and I couldn't think of anything I wanted more than to spend Christmas with my favorite girl". She smiled and said, "really"?, he laughed and said, "yes really".

She smiled and said, "there's nothing I want more than to spend Christmas with you to hotstuff", he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Penelopes heart raced as she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss and when they pulled apart he whispered, "baby girl we need to talk". 


	2. Chapter 2

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYBODY, FROM OUR FAMILY TO YOURS WE WISH YOU A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR

Layover-Ch 2

Penelope nodded her head yes as she stepped aside to let Derek walk inside, she closed the door and turned around to see him standing there looking at her. She blushed and said, "why don't you go first"?, he took her by the hand and led her to the couch, after she sat down he sat on the table in front of her and took a deep breath.

Sarah opened her eyes when she heard a strange voice in the living room, she carefully got out of bed and grabbed her cane and slowly headed toward the door. She stopped when she saw a man sitting in front of her grandaughter on the table, she watched as the man put her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

Penelope said, "wh wh what's happening"?, Derek said, "I love you", she grinned and said, "I love you to", he said, "no baby girl, I love you like love you forever kind of love". She said, "wh wh what did you just say"?, he said, "I've loved you since that first day when I called you by the wrong name".

She said, "Derek we both know that I'm not the type of woman you go for", he put his finger against her lips and said, "stop talking that trash to me baby girl". She sighed and when he removed his finger from her lips she said, "what about Savannah"?, he said, "what about her"?, she said, "you are with her, you are moving in together, or at least you where when I left".

Derek gently squeezed her hands as he looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "the day you left you brought my heart with you, my life without you was so empty". She said, "Derek I", he said, "please let me finish", she nodded her head as he said, "I have almost told you how I really feel several times but when I would get ready there would be roadblocks pop up".

She said, "roadblocks"?, he said, "yeah, Tamara, Kevin, Jordan, Sam and then Savannah", she said, "maybe that is fate telling us that we shouldn't be together". He shook his head and said, "no it wasn't baby girl, what it was was fate telling me to pull my head out of my butt and do what I have been wanting to do for years".

She felt her heart racing as she said, "and what's that"?, he cupped her face in his hands again and whispered, "make you mine", just as she was getting ready to say something she felt his lips press against hers again. Sarah grinned and whispered, "go for it honey", she then watched as Penelope then wrapped her arms around Dereks neck as he deepened the kiss.

She sighed happily as she headed back over to the bed, she put her cane against the table and put her legs back in the bed, she then covered herself back up and closed her eyes knowing that her grandaughter was finally going to get what she had always wanted and that was true love". when Derek and Penelope pulled apart Derek said, "it's your turn baby girl".

She looked into his eyes and said, "I love you to handsome", she caressed the side of his face and said, "it's been you, it's always been you and nobody else". He said, "but what about Kevin and Sam"?, she shrugged and said, "I think I was in love with the thought of love". He swallowed hard and said,  
"what about with me"?, she kissed his lips and said, "you are the other part of my heart".

He smiled and said, "so what happens now"?, she stood up and stepped aside and held out her hand, he put his hand in hers and she said, "why don't we go to my room andddddd talk". He nodded his head yes and said, "I like the way you think", she winked as she pulled him toward the stairs, Derek just couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past 24 hours and he couldn't wait to see how this night would go.

They stepped into her room, he walked over into the middle of the room and said, "wow, this room is beautiful", she closed the door and said, "yeah grandma had it fixed just for me". He smiled and said, "how is your grandma doing"?, she said, "she's doing better, getting stronger everyday", he put his hand in hers and said, "good, I'm glad".

Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "did you really mean it"?, he said, 'mean what"?, she said, "that you love me"?, he kissed her lips gently at first and as their hands probed each others bodies she moaned against his mouth as he slid her hand down to his obvious excitement and said,  
"what do you think"?, she blushed and said, "I think it's going to be a Merry Christmas".

Derek grinned and said, "me to baby girl, me to", he then pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, it didn't take long before they were laying on the bed making out like a couple of teenagers on prom night. He pulled back and looked down at her and said, "you are so beautiful", she caressed his cheek and said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours".

He smiled and practically growled as he said, "your wish is my command" before he took her mouth in another passionate kiss


	3. Chapter 3

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO A GREAT BUNCH OF FRIENDS, YOU HAVE ALL MADE MY YEAR SO MUCH FUN AND I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE A VERY VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS

This chapter contains sexual content

Layover-Ch 3

Derek didn't waste anytime lining himself up at her entrance, he brushed a hair away from her face and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled up at him and said, "I love you to handsome". He leaned down and claimed her lips again as he slid slowly inside her, now Penelope was farrrrrrr from a virgin but Derek was a lot bigger than any of her other lovers and when she gasped he stilled and looked down at her.

She opened her eyes when he said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than fine handsome, more than fine it's just you have the gift that keeps on giving". He grinned and said, "it's always good when you compliment your mans equipment", she grinned and said, "so you're my man now huh"?, he slid in a little deeper earning a moan of pleasure and said, "now and forever".

When Derek was fully inside her she wrapped her legs around his waist earning a moan from her man, he looked down at her and said, "woman are you trying to kill me"?, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close and said, "never my love, never". She pressed her lips against his as their bodies moved as one.

He was taking his time and kissing his way from her lips all the way down to her chest, he then swirled his tongue around her nipple, she arched her back and moaned his name as he started gently tugging on her nipple. He looked up at her and said, "I've waited for so long baby girl, for so so very long for this day".

She smiled and said, "so have I hotstuff, I never thought it would come", Derek hovered over her and said, "you are the best thing that has everrrrrr happened to me". She surprised him as she rolled them over so that she was on top, Derek said, "ohhhhh yeah", she sank down on him and threw her head back and moaned his name as he raised up and started kissing the valley between her perfect breasts.

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him gently on the bed as she rode him faster and faster, he bit down on his bottom lip and said her name over and over as her breasts bounced in his face. He said, "baby girl you have the most perfect breasts", she giggled and said, "glad you like them my love".

He raised up again and started gently nipping at her neck, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips against her skin, it was like they had always been destined to be together. They moved together faster and faster until she collaped against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "you feel so perfect here in my arms". She looked up at him and said, "I still can't believe you're here with me", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "believe it goddess because there is no other place in this world that I would rather be".

Sarah couldn't help but smile as she rolled over onto her side, she giggled to herself and said, "Merry Christmas honey, Merry Christmas", she then closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. Penelope covered her mouth and said, "oh my God", Derek said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "do you think nana heard us"?, he laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh I would say probably not".

She said, "I would be mortified if my grandma heard us having sex", he rolled her over onto her back and said, "I guess we'll have to be more careful and quieter this time". She wrapped her hands around his head and said, "that we will gorgeous, that we will" and a couple of hours later she sighed happily and said, "thank God for layovers".

Derek laughed and said, "I couldn't have said it better sweetness", she took a deep breath and said, "Merry Christmas hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "Merry Christmas baby girl". He wrapped his arms around her and they both sighed happily as they laid there just holding each other as they drifted off to sleep.

THE END, I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED MY FIRST 3 SHOT, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY


End file.
